Let's Hear It For the Boy
by xMischiefManaged013
Summary: Reid doesn't get jealous, he gets even...Dun Dun Duhhhh! Part III of another story, but is adorable even on its own. T for language


Let's Hear It For the Boy

Deniece Williams

.

.

.

"Need coffee, unghh…" Reid sluggishly followed behind Morgan, looking freakishly short for his tall stature. No matter how freakish, he still looked fuckable. Like that boy in the front of every class, that you'd just love to corrupt…or so Morgan thought.

"Come on man, you've had three cups this morning." Derek tried to reason with his partner, knowing that his opinion was pointless.

"That was over an hour ago…" stopping mid rant, Spencer glanced up, hearing that sound he's come to love. That certain chime that only the Java Hut had. Other coffee joints tried to throw you off with a cheerier chime, or the occasional holiday jingle, but not the Java Hut. After much research, Reid found that the best coffee in all of Virginia was found at the Java Hut, plus the largest container of sugar to top it off (and top it off, and top it off).

Like one of Pavlov's dogs, Reid was salivating in no time, and closed the distance between him and the shop rapidly.

"Wait for me, Pretty Boy!" Morgan laughed, somewhat jogging to keep up, and thought how Reid reminded him of Jack- all the enthusiasm of a little kid. Although, looking back on last night, and the load of wash they had to do this morning (two sets of bedding), the analogy turned Morgan into a pedophile….

Watching his favorite bubble butt, wrapped in a nice corduroy, walk into the hut, Morgan slowly followed in after him. A man with cropped blonde hair, held the door open for Reid as he walked out. Giving a wink and a sly glance to his package (and Reid wasn't carrying anything) the 6'2" walking steroid tried to make a verbal pass at Spencer until Morgan pushed them through the door.

"I'm surprised you haven't marked your territory yet." Reid remarked as Morgan's arm slipped around his waist.

"What?" They made their way to the back of the line, not very busy given the time and day.

" You get so jealous sometimes, it was comical at first, but lately a little much…" He trailed off, but both of their thoughts were sent the same way. Harry Scott, the cause of their almost break-up.

Steering the conversation onto better topics Morgan asks "What, you never get jealous?" They moved one more step up in line. Now there was only one woman before them, with a Snookie bump-it, and a bad tan, it was hard to miss where she was taking her summer holiday.

Slightly laughing, Spencer answered "of course not. The only people who hit on you need to buy tampons every month. They're not exactly my competition. Face it Morgan, you look straight." With a smile on his face Reid stepped up to the counter ready to order, even bouncing on his heals in anticipation of his caffeine fix.

A boy in his late teens sat at the register, dully staring at the screen, they could feel the joy radiating off him. "Welcome to Java Hut, how can I help yoooo…" at the last word, his voice dropped a significant amount. It might've been because puberty affected him oddly, or he was trying out his best Batman impersonation; however Morgan and Reid both knew it was because of the straightest looking man alive—Derek Morgan.

Derek snuck a glance, a sly glance, over to Reid, who is surprisingly still composed.

"Well hello there, I'm Derek, what's your name?" the agent started to lean toward the boy, and to obscenely rub the wrapped biscotti on the counter. Lip between his teeth, the barista lowered his gaze. He saw the chiseled features, the tattoo peaking out from a sleeve, and the bulge in his pants—_wonder if he's packing,_ the boy thought.

More confident that an eighteen year old should be, the kid leaned right back and said "Conner, Conner Croix."

"Conner, I'm in the mood for some of the Java Hut's finest. Think you can—" he looked down slightly, "—help me out?"

"No problem." He turned to start up a highly complicated machine that only Reid would understand (due to his genius status or coffee addiction he didn't know).

"Oh I'm sorry man," Morgan turned to Spencer, "did you want something?" he smirks.

"You know, now that you ask, and I'm here after all, why not. Make it two specials Conner." Spencer raised his voice, so that the barista could hear him, but alas he went unheard.

"Here you are, one special on the house," Conner handed over the tall cup, and before Derek could even wink or pull out that Morgan charm, Reid grabbed the cup and walked out the door. The chime not holding as much charm as it did earlier.

With one last look at the barista, Derek moved to follow his lover, _no sex tonight,_ he thought, but when he caught up to Reid, he only saw a smile on his face.

"Wait—" he puts out his hand to stop Reid, "—can you honestly say that he didn't make you jealous?"

"No, I'm just miffed that I didn't get to try their new sugar and sugar latte. It sounded divine." Spencer walked along the road, looking back at the Hut in longing, while Derek just put his arm around the genius and smiled in wonder. With a kiss to the top of his head, Morgan whispered, "I love you Pretty Boy."

In return, Reid looked towards Derek with a smile (that deliriously happy, after orgasm smile, that Derek adored) and snuggled into his chest.

On their way into the apartment, Derek could've sworn he heard Reid typing away at his computer, muttering "Conner fucking Croix," but it must've been his imagination.

* * *

A couple weeks later, at a nice house with a white picket fence, a middle aged woman walked by the U-Haul on the drive way, and up the steps into her equally nice house. Sifting through the mail, she called out "Conner, you've got a letter, sweetheart!"

Running down the stairs, the teenager jumped off the last few steps and reached for his letter, "Thanks mom." As any teenager would, Conner forwent the letter opener by the door, and instead ripped the envelope open.

Dear Mr. Conner Croix,

California Institute of Technology must rescind their offer of acceptance at this time. We apologize for any grievances, and unfortunately can not refund you're deposit…

The letter dropped from his hands, dazed and confused the teen stared at the floor, watching the letter flutter to the ground—but then the shock wore off.

"What the fuck, MOM!"

* * *

Back at the apartment, Morgan walked in on Reid finishing up a phone call. "You look happy, who was that?" Wrapping his arms around Spencer, the dark man started to nibble on his lover—ears, neck, shoulder…

"Just the CalTech Alumni association," Reid twisted in the warm embrace and gave his lover a kiss. "I love you."

.

.

.

This is the end of my What Have you Done Now story! I thought this chapter worked best as a one-shot and decided to post it as such. Go check out the beginning of the story if you feel so inclined!

Once again, this chapter was inspired by a song, don't know why, it just is :)

Reviews make me happy. When I'm happy, I'm in the mood to write more, and I've got the cutest story about Reid and Morgan at a Chinese Restaurant...


End file.
